finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kimahri Ronso
Kimahri Ronso kɨ̞ˈmɑː.ɹi é um personagem jogável em Final Fantasy X e um personagem não-jogável em Final Fantasy X-2. Ele é da tribo Ronso. Enquanto mais alto que humanos, ele é menor do que a média Ronso e tem um chifre quebrado. Como todos os Ronso, ele tem a habilidade Lancet que lhe permite copiar determinados movimentos especiais de fiends. Perfil Aparência Como um Ronso, Kimahri tem pelos azuis e cabelos e barba brancos; tem aparência semelhante a um leão, uma cauda, um chifre e é alto e musculoso. Seu chifre é quebrado, causando-lhe grande vergonha como um Ronso. Suas orelhas são furadas, e seu cabelo é amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e tranças nas laterais. Devido a seus pelos, Kimahri não precisa vestir roupas por causa do calor. Ele veste tiras de couro que se prendem em várias partes do seu corpo, e há uma figura de crânio em seu peito, tornozeleiras vermelhas e uma faixa amarrada em sua cintura como um cinto vermelha. Personalidade 200px|left Principalmente por vergonha de seu chifre quebrado, Kimahri raramente fala com alguém. Sempre que faz isso, ele só fala com pessoas que gosta e confia, que é uma parte principal do porquê dele não conversar com o protagonista Tidus inicialmente. A primeira vez que ele fala é durante a Operação Mi'hen, quando ele lembra Tidus - que fica chocado ao ouvir Kimahri falar - que ele devia manter uma expressão feliz para ajudar a iluminar a jornada de Yuna. A partir de então, Kimahri só fala quando necessário e, geralmente, oferece conselhos úteis. Apesar de sua aparência assustadora, Kimahri pode ser gentil e bondoso. Ele fica irritado muito facilmente, mas sempre direciona sua raiva contra aqueles que ameaçam seus companheiros. Ele também é totalmente dedicado à proteção de Yuna, e geralmente é o primeiro a se oferecer quando Yuna precisa de ajuda. Kimahri não hesita em mostrar sua força para os outros; isto ainda é sugerido por sua determinação para recuperar sua honra em seu povo. História ''Final Fantasy X thumb|left|Kimahri rugindo para Tidus. A ''"Kimahri's Story" (História de Kimahri) no Final Fantasy X Scenario Ultimania lançou um pouco mais de clareza no passado de Kimahri. Todos os jovens homens da tribo Ronso tem o objetivo de ser o mais forte, grande como o Mt. Gagazet, e Kimahri passou sua juventude tentando fazer o mesmo. Ele treinou duro, dia após dia, em meio ao deserto tentando se tornar um bravo guerreiro capaz de libertar a tribo e proteger a montanha. O físico se Kimahri sempre foi abaixo do padrão, já que ele era ainda menor do que as meninas de sua idade. Tendo crescido admirando a montanha, os Ronso gostam dos fortes e entre os jovens Kimahri foi intimidado por ser menor, mesmo depois de seu chifre ter crescido. Biran se orgulhava de ser o maior dos jovens Ronso, e foi encarado como se tivesse se tornado o maior guerreiro de todos. Embora Kimahti nunca pudesse vencer Biran em uma competição de força, ele nunca admitiu a derrota. Desonrado, Kimahri não podia mais arcar com o dever de proteger Gagazet. Com seu espírito despedaçado, Kimahri fugiu da aldeia. thumb|Biran e Yenke ofendem Kimahri. A tutela de Kimahri por Yuna começou muito antes dela oficialmente decidir se tornar uma Invocadora. Depois de sair do Mt. Gagazet, Kimahri encontrou Auron morrendo - que tinha se arrastado por todo o caminho desde as Ruínas de Zanarkand em direção à Bevelle. Auron fala de filha do Sumo Invocador Braska, Yuna, e pede-lhe para cumprir sua promessa que havia feito a Braska em seu lugar: levar Yuna par a Ilha de Besaid, onde ela poderia crescer pacificamente. Kimahri honrou o pedido de Auron e fez com que Yuna, com sete anos de idade, chegasse em Besaid com segurança. Quando ele se preparava para partir, Yuna insiste que ele ficasse e Kimahri obedece, já que proteger a garota havia dado um significado à sua vida. Depois de Yuna se tornar uma invocadora aprendiz aos 15 anos, Kimahri se tornou seu primeiro guardião oficial, e dois anos depois se junta a ela em sua peregrinação para obter o Aeon Final. Kimahri sente animizade para com o menino de aparência frágil que tinha quebrado os preceitos e chegado perto de Yuna. Um fraco poderia ficar no caminho da peregrinação de Yuna, e Kimahri decide testara sua aptidão em batalha, e ataca Tidus nas travessias de Besaid. No entanto, durante a peregrinação de Yuna, Kimahri chega a perceber que o seu prejuízo é semelhante à visão de sua tribo, que havia o julgado por sua pequena estatura. Com o tempo, ele passa a confiar no pequeno jogador de blitzball. Em Luca, Kimahri é confrontado por Biran e Yenke que zombam de sua desgraça, mas Kimahri os ignora, e ajuda Lulu e Tidus a salvar Yuna do Al Bhed Psyches. Ele começa a falar com Tidus depois da fracassada Operação Mi'hen e (se eles estivem reunidos em condições adequadas), Tidus reconhece-o como seu amigo. thumb|left|Kimahri antes de lutar contra Yunalesca. Depois do casamento forçado de Yuna com Seymour - o poderoso não-enviado Guado que possuía a crença que a paz só poderia ser alcançada na morte - e da fuga posterior para o templo, Kimahri segue o exemplo de Tidu em colocar a segurança de Yuna antes das tradições, ajudando-a a entrar na Câmara do Fayth. Antes da segunda batalha contra Seymour, Kimahri diz a Yuna e seus guardiões para fugir e que tinha como objetivo combater o Guado sozinho, e Yuna e todos os outros decidem lutar ao lado de Kimahri. Depois do grupo descansar nas Macalanias Woods, Kimahri vigia Yuna que nadava no lago da floresta. Quando atingem Mt. Gagazet, Kimahri é confrontado por Biran e Yenke em uma batalha de dois vs. um para testar se ele havia os superado. Ele prova seu valor como um Ronso ao derrotar os dois, e Biran fica orgulhoso ao ver que Kimahri superou-o. O Ronso pede-o para parar de seguir Yuna e ficar com seus companheiros, mas na tentativa de parar Seymour, quase toda a tribo Ronso é abatida. A partir de então, Kimahri segue Yuna para Zanarkand onde ela rejeita o Aeon Final, e continua a ficar do lado dela quando decide liderar o grupo Dentro de Sin para derrotar o antigo invocador Yu Yevon. ''Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Após a derrota de Sin, A Calmaria Eterna de Yuna começou. Um ano depois, Kimahri deixou Besaid para voltar à Mt. Gagazet, onde se tornou o novo Elder ("Mais Velho", em tradução livre) da tribo Ronso. Mais um ano depois disso, ele encontrou uma ''sphere na montanha que incentivou a nova jornada de Yuna apresentada em Final Fantasy X-2. ''Final Fantasy X-2 [[Arquivo:Kimahri in ffx-2.jpg|thumb|Kimahri em ''Final Fantasy X-2.]] Durante Final Fantasy X-2, Kimahri tende a enfrentar vários problemas como o novo ancião da tribo Ronso, mais notavelmente a rebeldia de um jovem Ronso chamado Garik, que deseja buscar a vingança com os Guado pelo que fizeram dois anos antes sob o comando de Seymour. Kimahri, no entanto, queria fazer as pazes com os Guado e visa diminuir a ira de Garik. Outra questão notável que Kimahri enfrenta é o desaparecimento de dois filhotes (crianças) Ronso, Lian e Ayde, que deixaram a montanha e busca de aventura e uma maneira de corrigir o chifre quebrado de Kimahri. thumb|left|Kimahri luta contra Garik. Kimahri não poderia procurá-los por si mesmo, pois, como o Elder, ele não podia sair de Gagazet ao lidar com a raiva de Garik e deixá-lo fazer o que quer. Simultaneamente, Kimahri é confrontado com a situação de decidir um novo caminho para o futuro dos Ronso, já que o seu modo de vida mudou uma vez que a montanha não era mais considerada chão sagrado de Yevon, e invocadores já não passavam mais em suas peregrinações pela montanha. Os Ronso ficaram sem o propósito de proteger a montanha por causa de Yevon como eles tinham feitos desde muitos anos no passado. Além disso, a falta de vontade de Garik a consentir com os desejos de Kimahri da paz ser feita com os Guado vem em grande parte da incapacidade de Kimahri de decidir um novo caminho para os futuros Ronso. Com Kimahri incapaz de fazer isso, Garik sente que ele era indigno de ser o Ronso mais velho. Eventualmente, Lian e Ayde retornam e - com base em suas descrições das experiências que passaram no mundo exterior - Kimahri percebe que todos os Ronso deviam seguir o exemplo de Lian e Ayde na tentativa de encontrar seus próprios caminhos enquanto trabalham juntos para forjar um futuro melhor para o outro, e que ele sozinho não pode fornecer uma resposta sobre o que o futuro de todos deve ser. Como resultado, Garik e Kimahri lutam, com Kimahri dizendo ao jovem que ele devia encontrar suas próprias respostas em vez de confiar em seu Elder. Os dois se reconciliam e os Ronso criam uma estátua de Kimahri, representando seu status como o herói da tribo. Se o jogador não conseguir conciliar os problemas entre os Guado e os Ronso, os Ronsos se estabelecem e matam todos os Guado. Se o jogador fizer tudo corretamente, no entanto, os dois povos abrem mão da guerra e vivem em paz. Jogabilidade ''Final Fantasy X'' [[Arquivo:FFX Jump EA.png|right|thumb|Kimahri realizando Jump.]] Sendo da classe Dragoon, Kimahri usa vários tipos de lanças em batalha. Para a defesa, ele se baseia em braceletes. Tendo a parte central do Sphere Grid, Kimahri pode se mover para qualquer área e melhorar de acordo com as escolhas do jogador. Como Auron, Kimahri tem a habilidade Piercing como padrão na maioria de suas armas; no entanto, ele tem menos Força, mas maior Agilidade no início do jogo. Kimahri também é um Mago Azul, permitindo-lhe utilizar a habilidade Lancet, que o faz aprender novas Overdrives Ronso Rage, e começa com o clássico Jump. Ganhar uma nova habilidade enche instantaneamente sua barra de Overdrive. Quando contra-ataca, Kimahri oscila sua lança para cima sobre o fiend, independente se ele está em terra ou no ar. Estatísticas A seção de Kimahri no Sphere Grid reflete sua natureza como Mago Azul: em ambos os tipos padrão e expert, ele tem estatísticas médias com pequenos crescimentos em sua seção, mas pode facilmente entrar em uma seção de qualquer outro personagem e "aprender" o seu caminho de combate, sendo o personagem mais fácil de personalizar. :Nota': Os valores entre parênteses representam aqueles que não possuem o bônus de nodes vazios. Equipamento Kimahri pode equipar lanças e braceletes. Ele é um dos dois personagens (com o outro sendo Wakka) que começam na party sem uma armadura equipada. Além disso, ele e Auron são os únicos personagens que tem a habilidade Piercing na maioria de suas armas desde o início. Sua Arma Celestial é a Spirit Lance. Totalmente melhorada, a Spirit Lance tem as habilidades Break Damage Limit, Triple Overdrive, Double AP e Evade & Counter. A Spirit Lance causa mais dano de acordo com a quantidade de HP de Kimahri, quando ele está mais próximo de estar cheio. Habilidades A seção de Kimahri no Sphere Grid corre em seu centro, e a cor que representa-o é azul. As habilidades únicas que Kimahri aprende por padrão incluem as seguintes: :''Nota: As habilidades marcadas com um asterisco (*) são disponíveis apenas na versões International, PAL, e HD Remaster de Final Fantasy X.'' Ultima está entre um grupo de Locks Nível 4, tornando-a inacessível no início do jogo. Citações Kimahri não tem citações específicas, como os outros personagens. Ele raramente fala durante batalhas (ele só diz "Não se mexa!" e "Pare!" - Don't move!" e "Stop!", respectivamente - enquanto usa Threaten), e mesmo assim, ele fala principalmente com grunhidos ou rosnados. 'Encontros: relacionados com a História' Você irritou Kimahri! Os espíritos dos Ronso irão guiar a lança de Kimahri! — "Conversa" durante a batalha contra Seymour Flux no topo do Mt. Gagazet. '''Usando uma ''Overdrive Hunnnngh! — Todas as overdrives. Haaaarh! — Todas as overdrives. 'Derrotando um inimigo' Ryah! — Quando um inimigo é morto com apenas um inimigo. Chefe A primeira vez que Kimahri é visto em batalha é como um chefe menor. Ele é confrontado na Ilha de Besaid. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chefe Kimahri pode ser encontrado na Fiend Arena como um chefe. Durante a batalha, ele está emparelhado com Lulu. Kimahri pode ser recrutado como um membro da party através do sistema Creature Creator. Para recrutar Kimahri, o jogador deve criar um Special Monster Pod em Mt. Gagazet durante um arquivo de um New Game Plus. As habilidades que Kimahri pode aprender naturalmente são Jump, Nova e White Mind. Como todos os monstros aliados, Kimahri pode usar qualquer uma das dresspheres padrões e é controlado pela IA do jogo. File:FFX-2 Jump.PNG|Jump. File:FFX-2_Kimahri_Nova.png|Nova. File:FFX-2_Kimahri_White_Wind.png|White Wind. Música tema O tema de Kimahri é considerado a "Servants of the Mountain", que também é o tema da tribo Ronso. A primeira vez que ela é ouvida é quando Kimahri encontra Bikan e Yenke pela primeira vez em Luca. Ela é ouvida novamente quando ele encontra-os em Mooflow. É também a música de fundo permanente na Mt. Gagazet em Fina Fantasy X Criação e desenvolvimento Voz Kimahri é dublado por John DiMaggio na versão em inglês e por Katsumi Chō na versão japonesa. Ele compartilha seu dublador inglês com Wakka de Final Fantasy X e Final Fantasy X-2 e Gilgamesh de Final Fantasy XII. Outras aparições ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Kimahri aparece em ''Pictolgica Final Fantasy como um personagem jogável. Sua arma inicial é a Heavy Lance. File:PFF Kimahri Illust.png|A ilustração de Kimahrin. File:PFF Kimahri.png|O sprite de Kimahri. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Kimahri aparece como uma ''Legend em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Jump - Kimahri SR.png|Jump (SR). File:FFAB Lancet - Kimahri SR.png|Lancet (SR). File:FFAB Seed Cannon - Kimahri SR.png|Seed Cannon (SR). File:FFAB Thrust Kick - Kimahri SR.png|Thrust Kick (SR). File:FFAB Jump - Kimahri SR+.png|Jump (SR+). File:FFAB Lancet - Kimahri SR+.png|Lancet (SR+). File:FFAB Seed Cannon - Kimahri SR+.png|Seed Cannon (SR+). File:FFAB Thrust Kick - Kimahri SR+.png|Thrust Kick (SR+). File:FFAB Nova - Kimahri SSR.png|Nova (SSR). File:FFAB Nova - Kimahri SSR+.png|Nova (SSR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend SR.png|Jump (SR). File:FFAB Jump (2) - Kimahri Legend SR.png|Jump (SR). File:FFAB Nova - Kimahri Legend SR.png|Nova (SR). File:FFAB Seed Cannon - Kimahri Legend SR.png|Seed Cannon (SR). File:FFAB Thrust Kick - Kimahri Legend SR.png|Thrust Kick (SR). File:FFAB Jump - Kimahri Legend SR+.png|Jump (SR+). File:FFAB Jump (2) - Kimahri Legend SR+.png|Jump (SR+). File:FFAB Nova - Kimahri Legend SR+.png|Nova (SR+). File:FFAB Seed Cannon - Kimahri Legend SR+.png|Seed Cannon (SR+). File:FFAB Thrust Kick - Kimahri Legend SR+.png|Thrust Kick (SR+). File:FFAB Aqua Breath - Kimahri Legend SSR.png|Aqua Breath (SSR). File:FFAB Lancet - Kimahri Legend SSR.png|Lancet (SSR). File:FFAB Aqua Breath - Kimahri Legend SSR+.png|Aqua Breath (SSR+). File:FFAB Lancet - Kimahri Legend SSR+.png|Lancet (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:FF10 Kimahri Ronso R F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:FF10 Kimahri Ronso SR F Artniks.jpg|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper right|Sprite de Kimahri. Kimahri aparece como um chefe em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper, modelado a partir de sua luta como chefe em Final Fantasy X. Ele pode ser recrutado para a party como uma Recompensa pela Primeira Vez na masmorra Mushroom Rock Road na dificuldade Clássica. Os jogadores que procuraram um modo um pouco mais fácil de recrutá-lo pôde tê-lo como uma Recompensa pela Primeira Vez após a conclusão da Highbridge no Evento de Desafio Ultimate Guadian, também na dificuldade Clássica. Ele possui um Memory Crystal, que ficou disponível como uma Recompensa pela Primeira Vez ao com completar a masmorra Airship-The Road To Bevelle no Ultimate Guardian na dificuldade Elite. ;Estatísticas ;Habilidades Kimahri pode usar Magia Negra até a Raridade 3, habilidade de Suporte/Físicas até a Raridade 3 e Outras habilidades de Dragoon até a Raridade 5. Sua Soul Break inicial é Seed Cannon, que à custa de um semento da Barra de Alma causa dano variado no alvo. ;Equipamento Kimahri por equipar os seguintes tipos de armas: adagas e lanças. A Dusk Lance (X) permite-o usar a Soul Break Mighty Guard, que anula um ataque mágico contra a party ao custo de um segmento da Barra de Alma. Ele pode equipar os seguintes tipos de armaduras: escudos, chapéus, elmos, armaduras leves, armaduras e braçadeiras. Ele pode equipar acessórios. ;Galeria File:FFRK_Kimahri_FFX.png|Sprite como inimigo. File:FFRK Kimahri sprites.png|Sprites de Kimahri. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kimahri aparece no jogo ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game e é mostrado em cartas do elemento Terra. Ele é retratado em sua obra do cartaz promocional de Final Fantasy X, e em sua arte promocional de Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. File:Kimahri TCG.png|1-085U Kimahri. File:Kimahri2 TCG.png|1-086C Kimahri. File:Kimahri3 TCG.png|12-062U Kimahri. Aparições Não-''Final Fantasy'' ''Square Enix Legend World'' 150px|right Kimahri faz uma aparição como uma carta. Galera File:Kimahri-render-ffx.png|Render. File:Kimahri & Yuna Promotional Poster.jpg|Kimahri Ronso, guardião da Invocadora Yuna. File:Kimahri-Entrance-Storyboard.jpg|Entrada FMV de Kimahri no storyboard. File:Kimahri_Victory_Pose.png|Pose de vitória de Kimahri. File:YunaFirstApperance.jpg|Kimahri ajudando Yuna em um FMV. File:KimahriAttacksTidus.PNG|Cena de Kimahri atacando Tidus em um FMV. File:Kimahri on ss liki.jpg|Kimahri no S.S Liki em Final Fantasy X. File:Kimahri_Smiling.png|Kimahri sorrindo em Final Fantasy X. File:Snowmobile.jpg|Kimahri pilotando um snowmobile em Final Fantasy X. File:Kimahri gives trainer dressphere.jpg|Kimahri dá a Yuna uma sphere em Final Fantasy X-2. File:Kimahri closeup.jpg|Close-up de Kimahri em Final Fantasy X-2. File:Kimahri statue.jpg|A estátua de Kimahri em Final Fantasy X-2. Etimologia Kimari significa "determinação", "conclusão", "regulação", "regra" e "customização" em japonês. Trivialidades *Kimahri refere-se a si mesmo na primeira pessoa quatro vezes durante a história: duas vezes ao falar de Biran em Mt. Gagazet, outra enquanto falava com Yuna antes do encontro com Yunalesca, e uma vez em uma cena opcional se ele pula em Sin antes de Tidus durante o ataque final em Sin no fim do jogo. *Como Kimahri tem 27 anos em Final Fantasy X-2, é enigmático como ele pode ser o mais velho da tribo. Pode presumir-se que os Ronso mais velhos foram mortos pelas mãos de Seymour. Também é possível que ele tenha se tornado o mais velho devido à sua vitória contra ambos Biran e Yenke. Ainda, outra possiblidade é que ele foi eleito para o cargo de ancião por outro Ronso sobrevivente devido ao seu status como um guardião para o invocador que provocou a Calmaria Eterna. *Kimahri é o único membro retratado em sua arte oficial com uma arma que não é afiliada com nenhuma que aparece no jogo. Sua arma inicial, Harpoon, é semelhante a uma alabarda. **Além disso, enquanto a sua arma original se assemelha a lança de sua arte, o ícone em HD a partir da versão HD Remaster, ela mais se assemlha com a Spirit Lance sem o adorno de penas, onde todas as outras se assemelham a arma inicial. en:Kimahri Ronso de:Kimahri Ronso es:Kimahri Ronso fi:Kimahri Ronso fr:Kimahri Ronso it:Kimahri Ronso Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2 Categoria:Ronso Categoria:Blue Mages Categoria:Dragoons